


Beat the Daredevil’s tattoo

by fierce_cripple



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13. Если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них.<br/>(Книга Левит 20:13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Daredevil’s tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек текста (и вообще пейринга, господь): [Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Beat The Devil's Tattoo](https://youtu.be/mYkhNWIdra0)

В засаде они сидели четвёртый час.

И хотя Фрэнк на сей раз взял с собой только патроны с резиновыми пулями — такова была сделка — заткнуть бы его сам дьявол не смог.

— А что насчёт Инквизиции? Они убивали во имя бога.

Мэтт до сих пор удивлялся, как самый молчаливый из известных ему людей мог на поверку оказаться таким охотником поболтать. Снятый шлем что ли на него так действовал — как сигнал к расслаблению. Но надеть его теперь уже значило бы мелочно сдаться.

— Ага. Но мы не в Средневековье.

— Скажи это тем ребятам, которых мы ждём.

Он бы сказал. Он бы целую лекцию прочитал им о том, почему колесование в двадцать первом веке — моветон. Но они всё ещё были здесь вдвоём наедине, так что Мэтт промолчал. Фрэнк в который раз проверил винтовку, и Мэтт принюхался по привычке: резина или металл? Заметив, очевидно, как раздуваются его ноздри, Каратель фыркнул:

— Не доверяешь мне?

Мэтт скривился. Фрэнк был прямым, как палка, и оттого таким зверски неудобным. Чёрное и белое. Доверие и предательство. Жизнь и смерть. Полутона в виде серого, компромисса и тюрьмы он не рассматривал как имеющие право на существование вообще. Так что Мэтт увернулся, как уворачивался всегда:

— А ты сам себе доверяешь?

— Нет, — честно признался Фрэнк. — Но по другим причинам.

— Ты уверен, что я хочу их знать? — поинтересовался Мэтт.

Фрэнк пожал плечами — кожа куртки скрипнула, подошва ботинка шаркнула по бетону, перевёрнутый деревянный ящик жалобно затрещал, стоило ему устроиться поудобнее — и затих на долгих полчаса — впору обеспокоиться было. Но Мэтт не волновался, он слушал его дыхание и биение сердца не менее внимательно, чем шорохи вокруг.

— Кровь их на них, — пробормотал Фрэнк так тихо, что даже Мэтт со своим слухом не сразу понял, что ему не показалось.

— Что? — всё равно переспросил он.

— Книга Левит, глава двадцатая.

Мэтт покачал головой и негромко рассмеялся.

— Ну и дела.

— Что? — вопрос Фрэнка звучал не в пример напряжённее, чем его собственный. — Я хотел стать священником. Когда-то. В школе ещё.

— Я знаю, — он действительно знал. Дело Фрэнка он наизусть помнил лучше любой молитвы. — Просто думал, что тот, кто писал твоё досье, решил пошутить.

— Отчаянный был малый.

Мэтт вскинул голову, внимательно слушая Фрэнка и гадая, в чём, по его мнению, оказался виноват кто-то из управления, если он **был**. А затем изумлённо вскинул брови.

— Так, а теперь я думаю, что ты попытался пошутить, и если это так, то мне, кажется, надо провериться у психиатра.

— Ослеплён моим искромётным юмором?

Это уже больше было похоже на старого доброго Фрэнка Касла, так что Мэтт отвернулся, расслабляясь — насколько это вообще было возможно в таких обстоятельствах.

— Да, тебе определённо надо потренироваться в шутках.

Кто угодно другой сказал бы по долгим паузам, что разговор у них не клеится, но этот кто угодно другой бы жестоко ошибся. Просто у них был один разговор на всю жизнь, и начался он слишком давно, чтобы обращать внимание на мелочи быта. Они даже не здоровались и не прощались никогда — не потому что характер скверный оказался у обоих и мораль двойственная, а потому что нужды в этом не было.

Проблема в сущности заключалась только в Мэтте, в его ~~неспособности~~ нежелании признать, что Фрэнк нужен ему не только как Фрэнк, но и как Каратель. Как тот, кто не остановится там, где сам он возьмёт тайм-аут.

Их цели с самого начала были ясны и кристально прозрачны, но мотивы Мэтта — как запылённое витражное стекло в брошенной часовне, а мотивы Фрэнка сияли тысячью острых граней на свету, хотя и казались гораздо проще на первый взгляд.

Мэтту концепция сияния была знакома смутно — лишь по воспоминаниям из детства, таким далёким, что уже и правдой не кажутся.

Фрэнк привалился к нему боком, откинул голову, упираясь по-военному выбритым затылком в кирпичную кладку. Мэтт подтянул колени ближе к груди и смежил веки.

Людям неуютно было смотреть на него, смотреть в его глаза, не закрытые красным стеклом. С этой точки зрения Фрэнк человеком не был, но сам Мэтт уже давно ощущал себя обнажённым без очков, и куда уютнее ему было бы просто раздеться.

На слепых не смотрят дважды, но Фрэнк, кажется, с первой драки от него взгляда не отводил. Интересно было бы узнать, что же он видел, но этот интерес был искушением, которых в жизни Мэтта и так было предостаточно, а в этом конкретном случае и вовсе через край. Приходилось решать, какому из них поддаться.

Он всегда выбирал из одного короткого списка, и разговоры туда точно не входили — ни до, ни после.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Фрэнк продолжил:

— Если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них.

Пришла очередь Мэтта фыркать:

— Опять Левит? Намекаешь на что-то?

— Разве ты будешь винить кого-то в своей смерти, когда в одну из ночей поскользнёшься на мокром карнизе и сорвёшься вниз?

Беспокойство по Фрэнку Каслу всегда принимало странные формы. Мэтт огрызнулся:

— А ты, когда кто-то пристрелит тебя, как бешеную собаку?

— О том и речь, — Фрэнк выдохнул смутно, так что плечом можно было ощутить каждое микродвижение. — Впрочем. Твоя кровь точно будет на моих руках.

— Это ты меня так защищать сейчас пообещал? Не нуждаюсь, спасибо.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласился Фрэнк, выпрямляясь. — Если хорошей идеей тебе кажется загнуться в драке с очередными ниндзя, флаг тебе в руки.

— Ты так говоришь, будто я каждый день пытаюсь насадиться на чей-то танто.

— Я знаю твои шрамы, и поверь мне, Мэтт, выглядишь ты именно так, — Фрэнк потянулся к карману за сигаретной пачкой, но остановился, не донеся ладонь. Опустил её устало на колено и нервно постучал пальцами. — Кроме того, у тебя хватило ума утащить омега-диск. Тебе точно осталось недолго.

— А ты в меня веришь, я смотрю.

— Ты мне покажи того, кто не верит в Сорвиголову в Адской кухне. Посмеёмся вместе.

Он бы правда посмеялся, ему вообще этого в жизни не хватало, и странно было понимать, что смех появлялся только вместе с Фогги или Фрэнком, но вместо этого Мэтт вскинулся, прислушиваясь:

— Тихо. Идут. Полным составом.

Он натянул шлем, но даже за тихим шуршанием о волосы и кожу, даже за далёким звуком шагов слышал улыбку Фрэнка.

***

Четыре с лишним часа засады того не стоили — эти люди почти ничего не знали, хотя и говорили весьма охотно. Будто от этого их жизнь зависела. Знали бы они, что если бы не сделка, болтовня бы их не спасла.

От тюрьмы, впрочем, она и не спасла в итоге.

И когда Мэтт и Фрэнк расходились в разные стороны, чтобы снова сойтись, запутав следы — они ни слова не проронили, и вовсе не потому, что с этой работой ещё не закончили или шли к одной точке на карте.

Они не прощались, потому что не прощались никогда.


End file.
